


Racing Hearts

by 115Master



Category: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Car Sex, Come Shot, Deepthroating, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: After winning the World Race, Vert celebrates with the one person he loves the most.





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the World Race movie.

He did it. He won the World Race. Sure, he’d given up his five million dollars to Hadeem, and his dad had grounded him for a month, but it was all worth it in the end. Plus, having your boyfriend in your arms after coming home was a nice bonus. Vert was waxing his car when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his stomach from behind, feeling a pair of lips lightly press to the back of his neck in an intimate gesture. “Careful. Pay anymore attention to your car, I might start getting jealous, Vert.”

The blonde turned in his boyfriend’s arms and kissed him softly. Will Madison, his long time friend since fourth grade and boyfriend for a little over a year, was always a real confidence booster. Plus, Vert couldn’t really complain whenever the redhead kissed him. “Does my dad know you’re here?” Will smirked and planted a hand on Vert’s car, right next to his head. “Yeah. Told me you were grounded, and to keep things strictly above the belt until you were let go from his ever present watch.”

The blonde couldn’t stop the laughs erupting from his throat, his hands gripping onto Will’s shoulders before kissing him softly. “I’m just glad he let you in. I really missed you. Every time I raced, I thought of you.” Will blushed a bit and hugged his boyfriend close, enjoying the radiating heat coming from the blonde. “I missed you too, Vert. I really did.” Vert smirked at his redheaded boyfriend, his head cocked to the side slightly. “I might need a little persuasion, babe.”

Will smirked and grabbed Vert’s hips, smashing their lips together in a deep, heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths before Will slowly rolled his hips into Vert’s, forcing a soft moan from the blonde. “Mmm...I don’t wanna be grounded for another month, Will...” Will simply shrugged and kissed Vert again, this time more slow and passionately. “We wouldn’t want that now.”

Vert nearly moaned louder when Will’s knee brushed the slowly growing bulge in his pants. “Will...not here...” Opening the door, both boys clambered into the car, continuing to shamelessly make out on the seats. Soon enough, articles of clothing began falling onto the floor, leaving both horny teenagers completely naked and flushed from head to toe.

“God, you’re still just as hot as the day we first met, Vert...” The blonde blushed madly before a moan escaped his throat while Will, the teasing asshole he was, latched his mouth onto Vert’s collarbone, leaving behind a sizable and very visible red mark as his hands traveled down the surfer’s body, grabbing onto the blonde’s ass cheeks and spreading them, his fingers lightly dragging over Vert’s virgin asshole. “You got any lube, babe? I don’t want our first time to be uncomfortable.”

Vert looked up at the redhead looming over him before glancing down at his hung cock. “Who needs lube when you’ve got spit?” Will simply smirked and crawled forward, his thick cock being dragged up the blonde’s body, leaving behind a thin trail of precome on Vert’s stomach as he opened his mouth, more than happy to take his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth, his soft, wet lips wrapping around the hot piece of flesh as the head hit the back of his throat.

Thanks to the benefits of not having a gag reflex, Vert was happily taking Will’s cock down his throat, the shaved hairs of his pelvis scratching at the blonde’s nose as the muscles in his throat worked the redhead’s cock. “Oh God, babe...you keep that up, I’m gonna cum real quick...” Pulling off Will’s cock with a lewd pop, Vert took a deep breath, marveling at the thick layer of saliva that coated Will’s gorgeous cock. Hooking his arms under his legs, the blonde pulled his legs up so his knees were flush against his chest as Will pressed the head against his puckered pink hole, looking down at Vert with glazed red eyes.

“You ready, babe? Once I’m in, I might not be able to stop.” Bracing himself on the soft leather seats, Vert nodded frantically, biting his hand as Will pushed forward, his cock meeting some resistance from the blonde’s unused asshole before, finally, the head pushed in, stretching Vert’s asshole wide open. Forcing down the scream bubbling in his throat, Vert breathed heavily through his nose as Will urged a bit more of his cock into his boyfriend’s body. “Shit, Vert...you’re so fucking tight...”

Vert could only blush before his back arched off the seats as Will thrust forward a bit to quickly, making the blonde see stars. “Holy Fuck...do that again...” The smirk that formed on Will’s face almost made Vert regret opening his mouth. Almost. Snapping his hips forward, Will buried himself in to the hilt, Vert’s breath escaping his mouth in a very obscene moan. “You like having my big cock wreck your pretty hole, Vert?” Nodding frantically, Vert wrapped his legs around Will’s waist, his fingers clutching at the leather beneath him as Will pulled back before bringing his hips forward rather harshly, not that Vert minded.

As the minutes of rough sex dragged, the interior of the car began to smell of sex as the windows started to fog up as Will pistoned his cock in and out of the blonde’s sexy surfer body. “Oh God...you’re so fucking hot, babe. I’m...I’m gonna cum soon...” Vert, feeling that familiar feeling of his gut starting to coil up had one hand grabbing his neglected cock and pumping with the redhead’s thrusts while the other grabbed Will by the back of his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss, the redhead’s thrusts increasing in both pace and force, each one, due to the precise angling, had his cock pummeling Vert’s incredibly abused prostate.

Their foreheads pressed together, Vert and Will panted heavily in their approaching orgasms before latching his teeth onto the expanse of skin between the blonde’s shoulder and neck, biting down and marking Vert like a wolf would it’s mate. The feeling of Will’s teeth marking his already sensitive skin threw Vert over the edge, his cock spurting cum onto both their stomachs. With Vert’s asshole spasming around his hung cock, practically milking it, Will came hard inside his boyfriend’s body, jet after jet of pearly white cum splattering the inside of Vert’s ass. Soon enough, as Will’s balls emptied, the redhead collapsed on top of his panting boyfriend, the two teenagers shared a slow and loving kiss, breaths coming out slower and more relaxed as they both came down from their euphoric highs.

“So...how was it for you, babe?” Nipping lightly at Will’s cheek, Vert grinned madly like a kid in a candy store. “It was...amazing. But could you pull out now? I’m gonna be sore for a while thanks to you.” Pulling his softening cock out, Will marveled at how Vert’s asshole opened and closed, thick dollops of his cum spilling out of the blonde’s gaping hole. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, Vert.” The blonde merely rolled his eyes and pulled his redhead boyfriend back down for another slow kiss.

“Who said I didn’t enjoy it?”


End file.
